Cabello Rebelde
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Severus extraña a Harry, quien anda de viaje de estudios, y mientras cuida a la hija de ambos una actividad muggle llama su atención. Snarry. No menores de 18 años.


**Título: Cabello rebelde**

 **Autor: Lady chibineko**

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el séptimo.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este oneshot fue hecho en respuesta al reto de vacaciones 2015 de la Marmorra del Snarry en la categoría de Graduación, que lo disfruten.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Oneshot**

Severus Snape suspiró por décima vez esa mañana, mientras finalmente se rendía y con un pase de varita acomodaba el rebelde cabello de Lily, su pequeña hija. No era lo ideal pero era lo único que le quedaba, puesto que la pequeña de 6 años no dejaba que nadie tocase su largo cabello pelirrojo a excepción de su papi, quien en esos momentos se encontraba de viaje de estudios desde hacía una semana, y de su papá, el mismo Severus, quien la verdad era un perfeccionista con las Pociones las cuales llevaba a cabo con gran minuciosidad pero un desastre para cualquier otro trabajo manual... lo cual incluía peinar el cabello de su hija.

\- "¡Gracias papá!"- chilló la niña contenta al ver la trenza hecha en el espejo, tras lo cual abrazó con cariño al mayor para luego salir cual tromba por la puerta, lista para aprovechar otro día de vacaciones en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería para Magos del Reino Unido: Hogwarts.

Severus suspiró, consciente de que el hechizo que había utilizado para peinar a Lily apenas y le iba a durar hasta poco después del medio día, cuando el efecto desapareciese y se viera forzado a perseguirla de nuevo para aplicar un nuevo hechizo.

Pero es que Lily había sacado el cabello de su padre, ni más ni menos que el mocoso con el nido de pájaros en la cabeza que lo terminó de conquistar tras la derrota de Voldemort y por ende al final de la guerra.

Si, Harry Potter se había ganado al hosco profesor de Pociones, quien había sobrevivido de milagro luego de ser declarado como traidor a las filas del mago oscuro y se había quedado en Hogwarts debido a que su vida entera residía allí.

El cortejo de Harry hacia Snape había sido algo completamente inaudito, inesperado, increíble pero... eficaz. Y a pesar de que más de uno creyó que el pobre Potter había sido hechizado y los que no, lo creyeron completamente zafado y como candidato seguro a buscar ayuda medimágica psiquiátrica; la verdad fue que Harry se mantuvo fuerte en su empresa, firme a la hora de mostrar sus emociones, resuelto al momento de buscar una respuesta a sus avances y atento y amoroso a la hora de reclamar para sí mismo el, valga la redundancia, amor de Severus Snape.

Y una década después, con una hija de ambos y un vida conjunta fuertemente cimentada en un interminable carrusel de buenos y malos momentos, de problemas superados e inolvidables aventuras de vida diaria; allí se encontraba Snape desesperado porque Harry Potter, su esposo y el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, volviese de su viaje de estudio a una comunidad de vampiros mágicos que le serviría al mocoso incorregible para su siguiente artículo en la revista de postgrado de la universidad mágica, todo con el fin de que Harry, quien tenía unas manos maravillosas para realizar todo tipo de manualidades (y aquí la mente de Snape voló a escenas no tan decentes ¡Ahora no libido, que estamos pensando en Lily!), fuese el que peinase a la niña cada mañana.

\- "Y mi pobre hija tuvo que heredar su cabello y mi nariz. Merlín ¿qué hice de malo para que mi niña pagara por mis pecados?"

Es que no, sin importar cuánto dijese Harry lo enamorado que estaba de su nariz y de la de su hija, Severus aún no se creía eso de que era su nena el toque perfecto entre Potter y Snape.

En fin, solo le quedaba aguantar los rebates de la vida y tratar de salir victorioso.

Terminó de vestirse con una de sus oscuras túnicas y salió de sus aposentos con dirección al comedor, donde encontró a la hiperactiva niña encaramada en las piernas del viejo director del colegio, quien le ofrecía un desayuno de panques con miel extra. La pequeña no iba a dejar de correr de un lado al otro durante el resto de la mañana.

De acuerdo, lo de salir victorioso de los rebates de la vida, como que estaba siendo demasiado presuntuoso en sus pensamientos... a estas alturas le bastaba con aguantar y salir vivo.

 _*Una semana más, solo una semana más y Harry estará de vuelta en casa.*_

Con un suspiro, Severus Snape se integró al desayuno en el gran comedor, donde los profesores y personal residentes de Hogwarts lo recibió cada quien a su manera.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El desayuno y la mañana habían pasado, al igual que el momento de volver a hechizar el cabello de Lily y su lista de cosas para hacer ese día. Severus había ordenado todos los ingredientes para pociones del tercer al quinto año y había hecho una lista de lo que le faltaba. Había estado abasteciéndose de a poco de los ingredientes, en cierto modo para no estresarse tanto como lo había hecho en años anteriores. La verdad era que desde que Harry había entrado a su vida se había visto, obligado por el ojiverde, a tomarse la vida a un ritmo más calmado... y le había tomado gusto a eso. Hacer las cosas de manera ordenada pero no exhaustiva u obsesiva tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo a la hora de permitirse vivir un poco la vida, ahora que tenía una vida que vivir.

Así que con la lista en una mano y su pequeña niña colgada de la otra, se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Minerva con la intención de dejar a Lily allí por unas horas. Entre la lista de ingredientes tenía unos que se encontraban solo en el Londres Muggle, en cierta tienda con una locación incluso más difícil y peligrosa que la tienda en el Callejón Knockturn, así que llevar a Lily con él no era una opción.

Tocó la puerta de los aposentos de la animaga.

\- "Pase."- se escuchó decir a la mujer con voz jovial, era increíble lo alegre que la ponía cuidar de Lily.

La puerta se abrió y Severus pasó con la niña dando saltitos, los cuales se dirigieron hacia la bruja sentada en un sillón y se encaramó encima sin ningún pudor. No que a Minerva le molestase.

\- "Gracias por cuidarla hoy. Trataré de regresar lo antes posible, sin embargo... no estoy seguro de cuándo será."- gruñó Severus, pues lo cierto era que siempre demoraba una eternidad en ese lugar.

Minerva desmereció todo y abrazó feliz a la niña que ahora trataba de arreglarle algo de cabello fuera de lugar en una trencita.

Pronto Severus estaba fuera de Hogwarts, vistiendo ropas muggles y camino a la zona de apariciones. Diez minutos después salía del Caldero Chorreante hacia el Londres muggle y con suerte regresaría antes del atardecer.

Y si, la suerte lo acompañó, porque encontró la tienda sin otros clientes más que él. La vieja bruja que atendía el lugar lo recibió con la misma zalamería de siempre.

\- "Oh, profesor Snape. Un gusto tenerlo en mi humilde negocio."- Snape solo asintió ante el saludo y procedió a entregar la lista que había hecho unas horas antes.

\- "Por favor, necesito lo de la lista lo antes posible, si no es mucha molestia."- replicó el otro ahorrándose el saludo, la verdad era que cuanto antes terminasen con aquello, mejor.

La bruja le dio una repasada a la lista y tras ofrecerle a Snape una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora, desapareció en la trastienda.

Dos horas después, Severus salía del lugar con los ingredientes empequeñecidos en uno de sus bolsillos y una considerable cantidad de galeones de menos en su cartera, que por supuesto el colegio le iba a reembolsar al final de las compras, como cada año.

Severus se felicitó a si mismo por haber logrado terminar tan rápido todo, ya que iba a poder volver con Lily temprano.

En realidad bastante temprano.

Seguro y tenía tiempo para comprarle algo, a la niña al igual que a su papi le encantaban las chucherías del mundo muggle.

Severus entonces se decidió a tragarse su incomodidad y orgullo y entrar a un centro comercial, algo que no hubiese hecho por nadie más que por su familia.

Comenzó a ver vitrinas, entró a una tienda de juguetes y nada lo convenció... así que salió y siguió buscando hasta que llegó a una pequeña tienda de libros y tras un rato de búsqueda, encontró un adorable libro de cuentos ilustrado que estaba seguro su niña amaría. Salió más que satisfecho de la tienda con todo la disposición de dirigirse sin parar hasta el Caldero y de allí a casa...

Cuando un cartel pegado en una pizarra de anuncios del centro comercial le llamó la atención.

El cartel rezaba "Clases de corte y peinado- Aprenda el oficio en tan solo un mes y sea el dueño de su propio negocio" y ponía como fecha de inicio el día de pasado mañana.

Por obvias razones, tener un negocio propio a Severus Snape no le interesaba, en realidad solo una palabra de todo el dichoso cartel era de su interés: Peinado.

Justo antes de salir, Severus había recibido una nota de Harry vía lechuza, donde el ojiverde le anunciaba que iba a demorar una semana más.

Otras dos semanas sin Harry, otras dos semanas tratando de entender cómo hacer una trenza con la gente a su alrededor sonriendo al verlo fallar... otras dos semanas en las cuales podría aprender cómo hacer una trenza o dos, a la vez que algo le distraía la mente de extrañar a Harry, aún cuando fuese en el Londres Muggle ¿Por qué no?

La idea lo había asaltado de repente y por lo general Severus Snape no cedía a impulsos del momento... a menos que estos impulsos involucraran a un mocoso 20 años menor, con cabello indómito y unos hermosos ojos verdes; sin embargo el mocoso estaba en cierta manera involucrado en este impulso del momento y... y...

Mejor averiguaba algo más del curso antes de arrepentirse.

El cartel tenía como referencia un número de teléfono y el número de una de las tiendas del tercer piso. Severus Snape se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al tercer piso.

Al diablo, el impulso del momento ganó.

Buscó con la mirada y encontró un pequeño salón de belleza que tenía por nombre _"The Last Frontier_ " y luego de un segundo de pensarlo de nuevo, entró al lugar.

Una mujer de mediana edad lo recibió, evaluándolo de pies a cabeza, tras lo cual le sonrió.

\- "Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ¿Corte? ¿Lavado de cabello? Tenemos de todo un poco, tan solo pregunte."

La mujer tenía una sonrisa calmada y una actitud simpática y eso a Severus le dió la confianza necesaria para continuar.

\- "Buenas tardes."- saludó acercándose a la dama- "En realidad vengo por información... sobre el curso que comienza pasado mañana, el de Corte y Peinado de Cabello ¿Podría usted ayudarme?"

\- "¡Oh!, si por supuesto... ¿Es para alguien en particular? Tenemos grupos por edades, eso hace más fácil el estudio ¿Su hija tal vez?"

Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon un poco, pero resaltó el sonrojo en su piel pálida.

\- "En realidad, el interesado soy yo."- respondió de manera franca el pocionista, comenzando a arrepentirse al ver la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de la mujer.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder algo cuando otras dos personas, un hombre rubio y otro con calvicie avanzada pero de aspecto casi aristocrático, aparecieron por la puerta tras el mostrador.

\- "¡Ey Jane!... oh, ¿un cliente?"- preguntó uno de ellos, el más joven.

\- "Jim, me parece que así es. Viene por el curso de Corte y Peinado. Un momento por favor caballero, déjeme ir por una hoja informativa para explicarle la dinámica del curso."

A pesar de que Severus ya estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y olvidarse del asunto, el rostro de la mujer, Jane, se veía tan amable que pensó que por lo menos debía tener la cortesía de escucharla, ya que el que había ido al lugar había sido él mismo y nadie lo había obligado.

Jane volvió tan solo un par de minutos después con un par de hojas impresas y le pidió a Severus que tomara asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones del área de espera, tras lo cual los otros dos también los acompañaron.

\- "Entonces ¿está interesado en aprender el oficio? ¿Tiene algún estilo en particular o va por algo general?"- preguntó Jane una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados.

\- "En realidad, tan solo quiero aprender algo sobre peinados... desde que soy una nulidad peinando a mi hija, y ahora que mi pareja no está."

\- "Oh, lo siento."- respondió de inmediato Jim, el rubio.

\- "No, no... mi pareja salió de viaje de negocios y volverá en un par de semanas, y es quien generalmente se las arregla con la niña. Y ya que estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo, no lo sé... parecía una buena idea."

\- "Oooh... entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso me alegro y siempre es una buena idea aprender algo nuevo."- dijo el rubio alegre y Severus asintió.

Severus tomó una de las hojas impresas y la leyó, dándose cuenta que el curso se pagaba por adelantado y que la verdad no era tan caro, aunque no estaba por partes, era un todo. Tal vez no le convenía a estas personas alguien que solo tomase una parte y solo pagase una parte del curso, así que decidió adelantarse a los hechos.

\- "Por supuesto pagaré todo el curso, pero solo estoy interesado en aprender algunos peinados."

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y el hombre que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento tomó la palabra.

\- "En lo personal, le recomiendo que lleve el curso completo si es que tiene el tiempo. Puede traer a su niña si eso es lo que le preocupa, muchas mujeres que lo han llevado en el pasado han traído a sus niños con ellas y nos las hemos arreglado para mantener a los pequeños entretenidos por un par de horas, es una carrera ideal para todo tipo de personas incluyendo madres y padres, solo hay que estar pendientes de que los niños no toquen nada filoso."- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- "Por cierto, mi nombre es Jean-Luc, este de aquí en Jim y ella es Jane, somos los propietarios de este negocio y nos encantaría que se anime a tomar el curso con nosotros, no se arrepentirá."

\- "Severus, un placer."- respondió el otro mientras se levantaba, aún con la hoja impresa en la mano- "Y lo pensaré... muchas gracias por su tiempo."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un día había pasado desde que Severus había ido a Londres muggle y esa mañana había sido en verdad desastrosa.

Severus había tenido que sentar a Lily y explicarle, con gran lloriqueo por parte de la niña, que su papi no iba a volver aún hasta dentro de dos semanas. El resto del día Lily se la pasó desconsolada, ni siquiera quiso jugar con su escoba de quiddicth para niños y Severus ya no sabía ni que hacer.

Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la propaganda que le fue entregada el día anterior. Una idea nació en su mente y tomando el papel impreso, fue a sentarse frente a la niña y le habló con mucha paciencia, explicándole que el día anterior había ido a un lugar muggle donde podía tomar un curso para hacerle lindas trenzas.

\- "¿En mi pelo?"- preguntó la niña interesada.

\- "Por supuesto que si, en tu pelirrojo cabello."- respondió Severus de manera muy seria. Lily lo pensó un minuto con gran detenimiento.

\- "¿Y el de mis muñecas?"- preguntó finalmente, aquello era muy importante para una niña de seis años.

Severus sonrió ante la inocente pregunta, sabiendo de antemano que haría cualquier cosa para evitar más lágrimas de tristeza de parte de la pequeña pelirroja.

\- "También peinaremos a tus muñecas."- aseguró Severus con actitud casi tan seria y adusta como la que usaba con sus alumnos.

Y para su satisfacción Lily sonrió.

Bien, al parecer iba a tomar el curso después de todo y comenzaba al día siguiente... mejor ir preparando la ropa y otras necesidades de Lily, porque conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que la niña iba a querer ir de todas maneras.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente, luego de terminar lo programado para ese día durante las horas de la mañana, Severus le avisó a Albus y Minerva que iba a sacar a Lily a pasear al Londres Muggle y que regresaba temprano.

Una vez que aterrizaron en el Caldero Chorreante, ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron con gran premura al centro comercial que de suerte no estaba tan lejos del pequeño bar mágico.

Eran apenas la 12:26 horas de la tarde y la clase comenzaba hasta las 13:00 horas, suficiente tiempo para pagar, hacerse de los materiales necesarios e idear como arreglárselas para mantener a la niña tranquila por tres horas sin interrupción.

Severus llegó al tercer piso y notó el lugar con por lo menos media docena de personas dentro. Miró a Lily mirarlo todo con atención a través de las puertas de cristal y finalmente decidió entrar, pero antes...

\- "Recuerda que debes de portarte muy bien para que me dejen traerte de nuevo, eres después de todo una Snape y los Snape somos personas..."

\- "Civilizadas."- terminó la pequeña la frase que tan seguido usaba su papá cuando la quería tranquilita. Ella se iba a portar bien, el cabello de sus muñecas dependía de ello.

Severus asintió, suplicando que el lado Potter de Lily no aflorara durante las próximas tres horas y entró al lugar, siendo recibido por un rostro familiar.

\- "Severus. Qué alegría que se haya animado a acompañarnos."- saludó Jean-Luc al recién llegado de manera cortés y pronto su mirada fue hasta la pequeña que lo acompañaba- "Y esta debe ser tu niña... ¡Y que lindo cabello rojo tiene!"- dijo mirando el largo y alborotado cabello de la niña y acuclillándose de pronto frente a la misma para poder estar a su altura al hablar- "¿Sabías que tu papá quiere aprender como hacer hermosos peinados en tu cabello?"

La niña asintió muy seria.

\- "Si, y en el cabello de mis muñecas también. Por eso me voy a portar civilizada para que papá pueda volver y luego nos pueda peinar."

Jean-Luc sonrió y volvió a incorporarse.

\- "Veo que todo ha sido ya muy bien explicado."- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Severus en señal de saludo formal, a lo cual el mago estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía y se dirigió con Jean-Luc hacia el mostrador.

\- "Si, al final decidí tomar el curso y la señorita aquí presente decidió acompañarme."- Severus sacó la hoja informativa que le habían entregado con anterioridad y señaló el paquete con todos los materiales incluidos- "Traje la cantidad necesaria para pagarlo todo de una vez y quisiera hacerlo ahora de ser posible."- indicó, ante lo cual Jean-Luc asintió y le pidió al ojinegro que esperara.

Severus decidió entonces sentar a la niña un rato y al voltear pudo notar las miradas mal disimuladas de otras 7 mujeres sobre él... la carne se le puso de gallina, pero respiró hondo y se dijo a si mismo que esto lo hacía por Lily... y para no extrañar tanto a Harry.

Cuatro semanas se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cierto?

Todos los presentes fueron entonces señalados de ir hacia la parte de atrás del salón donde se habían puesto sillas, con lo cual cada quien tomó asiento. En cuanto a Severus, este se sentía cada vez más nervioso al tener ahora aquellas miradas mal disimuladas cada vez más fuertemente sobre él y su hija.

El pocionista suspiró... no era para amedrentarse que finalmente se había decidido a tomar el curso, y estaba por lanzar una de sus muy famosas miradas asesinas cuando Jane su puso al frente de la clase y tras un breve momento para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, esbozó una sonrisa calmada a modo de saludo.

\- "Bienvenidos sean todos a _"The Last Frontier",_ mi nombre es Jane y seré uno de sus tres instructores en este curso acelerado de Corte y Peinado."- expresó la mujer para comenzar- "La dinámica es simple. Durante los siguientes 30 días recibirán un curso extraordinario que irá de Lunes a Domingo d de la tarde. La primera semana trabajaremos toda la teoría y practicarán sus primeros cortes y peinados con las pelucas sintéticas que se les solicitó en la lista de materiales. A partir de la segunda semana practicarán todos los días, dándose que los sábados y domingos de cada semana los llevaremos a diferentes lugares donde ofrecerán cortes de cabello y peinados gratuitos, en base a lo practicado durante la semana. Finalmente el último día se procederá a la graduación del curso y entrega de certificados tras una pequeña prueba libre donde deberán traer a dos voluntarios en los cuales realizarán un corte de cabello y un peinado de gala a cada uno."

Todos tomaban apuntes y miraban al frente un tanto preocupados... parecía un curso bastante ajetreado. Jane continuó.

\- "Debido a lo apretado de la agenda se pide encarecidamente que no falten a ninguna clase ya que no tendremos oportunidad de recuperaciones. Si alguno de los participantes desea salir del curso, este es un buen momento para hacerlo y con gusto se le devolverá su inversión a esa persona... ¿Nadie? Perfecto, en ese caso iniciemos."

Y así Severus Snape se metió sin saber muy bien como en su primer curso técnico.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Una semana había pasado ya y Severus había descubierto varias cosas para su satisfacción o su desesperación; pero de todo las dos cosas más resaltantes eran.

Primero: No solo podía hacer peinados, sino que los hacía muy bien y disfrutaba mucho de tener sus manos enredadas en el cabello de su hija. Ahora que podía hacerlo, peinar a Lily cada mañana era su momento de tranquilidad del día, eran sus 15 minutos de paz interior... era como estar en ese lugar seguro que se le había negado hasta que Harry se hizo un lugar en su vida.

Tal vez porque el cabello de Lily y el de Harry tenían la misma textura... quien sabía. Pero Severus no podía esperar a averiguar que sensación le traería tener las manos enredadas en el cabello negro de su esposo y casi no podía esperar para descubrirlo. Pero ya sabía que se sentía peinar las hebras rojas de Lily y no pensaba renunciar a ese placer en muchos, muchos años. Era cierto lo que Harry decía, Lily era el balance perfecto entre Potter y Snape, y por lo menos de Harry tenía todo lo mejor.

Y ver los rostros de sorpresa de Minerva, Poppy y Sinistra (que eran quienes se habían quedado durante esas vacaciones) cada mañana desde el miércoles anterior, al ver cada día un peinado más bonito y elaborado y el cual había sido obviamente realizado sin hechizos de por medio; era sin duda alguna un gran aliciente para su ego.

Segundo: Odiaba estudiar con mujeres... y más aún si eran mujeres que oscilaban entre los 25 y los 45 años y que de lo único que hablaban era de hombres, como atraparlos, como descubrirlos, lo malvados que eran la mayoría y etc, etc, etc. Y estaba seguro que aquello no se limitaba solo a mujeres muggles (un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras agradecía que la mayoría de profesoras de Hogwarts con las que conversaba eran mujeres maduras que no se andaban ya en ese tipo de conversaciones)

De haber podido las hubiese hechizado a todas para quitarles la voz durante las 3 horas que duraba el curso cada día, pero no se podía.

Pero aún así ¡Que tortura! Si volvía a escuchar una sola vez a Rachel, la cuarentona sabelotodo, ir con el asunto de 'Pero hija, apúrate porque se te pasa el tren' iba a convertirla en florero ¡Por Merlín que lo hacía!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era Miércoles ya y Severus había ido de nuevo con Lily ese día. Estaba pensando que al igual que la semana anterior los días Lunes, Miércoles, Sábado y Domingo eran buenos días para llevar a Lily consigo a clases; la niña lo había disfrutado mucho y la verdad era que él también.

Se estaba manteniendo lo más alejado posible de las otras estudiantes del curso y todo andaba tranquilo.

O todo lo tranquilo que se podía estar teniendo a Jim como instructor del día.

Ya eran unos minutos pasados las tres de la tarde y esa semana ya estaban viendo los diferentes cortes de cabello y las instrucciones para realizar cada uno de ellos. Severus andaba practicando con una de las pelucas sintéticas y Lily andaba tratando de hacer una larga trenza a su muñeca del día cuando Jim se acercó a ver su trabajo.

\- "Vaya que estás haciendo una linda trenza a tu clienta Lily."- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y mirando el trabajo de Severus comentó- "Y ese es un perfecto corte en degradé... tienes talento Severus, podrías hacerte de una buena cartera de clientes bastante rápido."

Severus suspiró y negó con suavidad.

\- "Lo siento, no me interesa. Soy tan solo un profesor de p-química y nada más, y así es como debe de ser. Esto es solo por mi hija."- replicó suavemente y Lily asintió muy seria.

\- "Y por mis muñecas."

Severus esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- "Y por las muñecas de mi hija también."- mientras evaluaba su propio trabajo al darle vuelta a la cabeza del maniquí donde estaba la peluca.

Lo que Severus no notó fue que de pronto más de una oreja se erguía detrás suyo.

El que si lo notó fue el rubio, quien también atisbó la mirada predadora que un par de las damas en el curso de pronto dirigían hacia Severus, quien nunca hablaba sobre su vida o su esposa, pero a quien estaba claro (para Jim) que quería mucho.

El rubio decidió sacar al ojinegro del aprieto abordando el tema por el punto más asequible, Lily. Así que poniéndose a la altura de la niña se dirigió a ella.

\- "Tú mamá debe estar muy orgullosa del papá que tienes."- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las otras integrantes de la clase se diesen cuenta que Severus era un hombre comprometido.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.

\- "Yo no tengo mamá."- contesto Lily muy seria.

Jim parpadeó confundido puesto que Severus le había desmentido esa creencia el día que lo conoció. Sin embargo Lily continuó.

\- "Pero mi papi está muy orgulloso de papá... Dice que es el gruñón serio más sexy del planeta."

Varias cosas sucedieron en ese momento: Severus se puso rojo como tomate maduro, lo cual fue acentuado más que nada por la palidez natural de su piel. Un coro de gruñidos mal contenidos se escuchó por detrás de Severus, que volteó a ver a sus 'compañeras' y les dirigió una mirada que desintegraría hasta paredes de titanio de lo intensa que era y por lo cual todo el mundo le desvió la mirada. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Jim se iluminó como árbol de Navidad.

\- "¿Tú pareja es un varón?"- preguntó de manera casi inconciente y Severus se removió incómodo en su sitio, hasta que Jim continuó- "¡Pues ya somos dos!... comenzaba a creer que el único estilista con estereotipo gay en este lugar iba a ser yo."- rió el hombre divertido, sobre todo porque el estereotipo no se le notaba por ningún lado, Jim coqueteaba hasta de manera inconciente con todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino.

Pero siempre rechazaba avances argumentando un compromiso.

Ahora Severus entendía porque.

Jim miró entonces muy serio a Lily.

\- "Pero lamento informarte que mi gruñón serio es más sexy que tu papá. Créeme, lo sé de primera mano."

Severus solo sonrió ligeramente ante la feroz batalla que se armó entre la niña y el adulto para desmentir aquel hecho.

Y justo antes del término de la clase, Jim desapareció unos minutos y reapareció con un hombre de aspecto serio, tez pálida, ojos chocolate y un cabello negro sedoso que caía de manera ordenada en un peinado tipo hongo. Jim presentó entonces con mucho orgullo a su novio, el señor Grayson ("Su nombre es un poco complicado y suena más sexy así."- había replicado Jim con un guiño coqueto) quien resultó ser un profesor de matemáticas avanzadas en una Universidad en Londres. Severus estrechó la mano del hombre con firmeza... el sujeto le cayó bien.

Lily por su lado lo miró con severidad. No, de ninguna manera podía ser más sexy que su papá.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los días siguieron pasando y Severus siguió mejorando con la práctica. El fin de semana se la pasó practicando con voluntarios para corte de cabello gratis por primera vez en su vida y a pesar de los nervios, lo hizo bastante bien. Lo consideró como un triunfo enorme sobretodo porque Lily estaba muy emocionada.

¡Ahora su papá iba a poder cortarle el pelo también!

\- "Y a papi, ya no necesitaremos ir a la peluquería y esperar un ratote."- expresó la niña su pensamiento el domingo por la tarde, ya casi terminando y a Severus se le removió algo dentro cuando se imaginó a si mismo pasándole los dedos por entre el cabello a Harry, como lo había estado imaginando muchas veces en esos últimos días... y en especial durante las noches solitarias.

Entonces el pocionista se dio cuenta de algo... Harry llegaba esa noche y él casi no podía esperar. Jean-Luc se despidió de él, volviendo a asegurarle que esperaba no se retirara ahora que su pareja volvía. Severus tenía talento y si bien no iba a ejercer, nada perdía con terminar un curso que ya había pagado en su totalidad.

Luego de eso el pocionista llegó al castillo con Lily casi en un suspiro y tuvo que esperar casi una hora antes de que la chimenea en el despacho del Director comenzara a chispear. Unos minutos después, allí estaba... con su cara y ropa manchadas de hollín y los anteojos ladeados, esos ojos verdes mirándolo con fervor y ese cabello... ¡Ese cabello! ¿Había sido siempre así de rebelde y atrayente? Las hebras negras y salvajes volando en todas direcciones, casi pidiendo que las domen, que aplaquen su salvajismo.

A Snape se le hizo agua la boca. Quería domar ese cabellos, quería poseer ese calor que tanta falta le había hecho durante las últimas semanas... quería... pero no podía. Sobre todo porque luego de un abrazo y un beso simple hacia él y su niña, Dumbledore pidió un reporte inmediato de lo que Harry había visto y vivido esas semanas.

Severus soportó con estoicismo las ganas de arrastrar a Harry a sus habitaciones durante todo el resto de la tarde, lo cual no era una empresa sencilla teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tres largas semanas de extrañarlo con locura. Pero tenía una reputación que cuidar... o lo que quedaba de ella luego de todos esos años junto a Harry; no que la extrañase mucho, pero debía de preservar lo que quedaba.

Aguantó ver a Harry siendo absorbido por Albus durante horas, escuchando pregunta tras pregunta acerca de la experiencia del muchacho en la comunidad de vampiros, y si no liquidó al viejo director fue a punta de pura fuerza de voluntad, porque ganas le sobraron.

Luego aplacó sus ansias con un par de besos y un te quiero, para luego ver a Harry siendo absorbido de nuevo, ahora por la hija de ambos. Lily se encaramó en las piernas de su papi ni bien la familia entró a sus habitaciones y exigió juegos y besos y abrazos y hasta un cuento justo antes de que las fuerzas le faltaran y cayese dormida entre los brazos de su papi, quien con delicadeza la acostó en su cama rodeada de sus dos muñecas favoritas y un ejército de animales de peluche, y Harry acababa de fijar su vista en el primoroso peinado nuevo de una de las muñecas en la repisa cuando unos brazos fuertes y una boca ansiosa exigieron su derecho a ser quien, en ese momento, reclamase el tiempo y dedicación de Harry Potter.

\- "Te extrañé."- susurró Harry al final del beso, casi sin aliento y con los anteojos chuecos.

\- "Y yo a ti."- respondió Severus mientras repartía pequeños besos y mordiscos en el área entre la boca y el cuello de su esposo.

Pronto Severus arrastraba a Harry al dormitorio, con la firme resolución de pedir compensación por tan largo tiempo de separación, y sin ningún pudor comenzó casi a arrancar la ofensiva ropa que cubría el cuerpo del hombre que él consideraba perfecto, mientras que Harry no solo se dejaba hacer, sino que colaboraba entusiasta con dicha empresa.

Pronto las ropas fueron descartadas y el tan necesitado contacto entre ambos se daba de una manera mucho más extensa. Boca contra boca, suspiró de contento cuando la firme pero suave mano de Severus se cerró sobre su erección.

Severus casi gruñó al exigir de nuevo los labios de su hombre, mientras bombeaba cada vez más rápido el miembro del ojiverde.

\- "A la cama. Ahora."- ordenó el mayor mientras empujaba a Harry sobre dicha superficie, haciendo que el menor cayese entre risas y gemidos, listo para recibir sobre su cuerpo aquel peso bienvenido.

\- "Estamos un poquito ansiosos."- casi rió Harry mientras Severus de nuevo exigía su boca en un beso casi furioso. Era una suerte que sus habitaciones estuvieran perpetuamente insonorizadas hacia el exterior, porque el gruñido de Severus como respuesta fácilmente se hubiese oído hasta el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones de la familia.

\- "Tres semanas."- fue la respuesta de Severus antes de tomar de nuevo el miembro de Harry casi por asalto, pero esta vez con una boca ansiosa, haciendo a Harry gritar de placer.

El hombre bombeó de arriba hacia abajo sin piedad hasta que sintió a Harry estar a punto de correrse, tras lo cual dejó el miembro y se movió por sobre el cuerpo en la cama, empalándose en él sin ninguna preparación.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y placer, aquél movimiento no era muy típico de Severus quien por lo general era el activo, pero sin duda alguna no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Por su parte el pocionista se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud al estar lleno de Harry, tras lo cual comenzó a moverse de manera arrítmica y rápida.

\- "Sev... ¡No voy a resistir!"- se quejó Harry, quien apenas y podía mantenerse cuerdo ante la sensación y visión de tener al pocionista cabalgándolo de manera salvaje.

En respuesta Severus tan solo aumentó la velocidad y profundidad de las embestidas en su cuerpo, con lo que poco tiempo después llego al clímax mientras sentía a Harry derramarse en su interior.

Eso era lo que quería, sentir a Harry dentro y fuera de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión y la locura que representaba el dueño de esos ojos esmeralda en su vida.

Disfrutó un momento más de esas sensaciones mientras caía sobre el pecho de su hombre, quien aún estaba dentro suyo.

\- "Aún no."- se quejó mientras apretaba los glúteos al sentir a Harry moverse para salir de su interior, y al notar que el otro se mantuvo tal cual comenzó a depositar besos perezosos a la altura del pecho y jugar con las tetillas.

Fueron varios minutos después, cuando se sintió satisfecho al sentir a Harry suspirar y gemir despacio, que le permitió salir de su interior y se acomodó mejor al lado del ojiverde.

\- "Descansa un poco, la noche aún no ha acabado... aún quiero hacerte mío."- casi gruñó posesivo el mayor mientras acariciaba el rostro y cabello de Harry.

Harry como siempre, obedeció las órdenes post sexo de Severus, con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro y entró en un sueño ligero entre las atenciones del otro en su cabeza.

 _*Su cabello ha crecido... podría hacer tantas cosas con él.*-_ pensó Severus justo antes de caer rendido también, mientras pensaba durante un par de segundos, que tal vez no era mala idea acabar el curso que estaba llevando, después de todo ya iba a la mitad... y de pronto como que el cabello de Harry se le antojaba más que deseable, mucho más. Si... había mucho por hacer con esas negras y salvajes hebras de cabello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La primera semana luego de su llegada, Harry estuvo tan ocupado que apenas y notó el hecho de que Severus se ausentó todos los días entre las 12:30 y las 4:30 de la tarde, llevándose algunos de esos días a Lily; y las cosas hubiesen seguido así de no ser porque el día domingo, el cual Harry se había también enfrascado en la tarea de traspasar sus notas a limpio, llegó una visita un tanto inesperada.

Draco Malfoy decidió visitar ese día a su padrino y por ende a la familia de este, y para que no se le hiciese tedioso ver a Potter tratar de encontrar temas de los cuales hablar (porque generalmente Severus y Draco se embebían en horas y horas de discusión sobre los últimos tratados de Pociones) como le era habitual se había traído a la familia con él: a su esposa Ginebra Malfoy (antes conocida como Ginny Weasley) y al hijo de ambos, Scorpius (quien tenía cierta fijación por jalarle el pelo a Lily, pero como según Draco todo Malfoy tenía derecho a hacer su voluntad, simplemente lo pasaba por alto).

Así que grande fue su sorpresa al solo encontrar a Potter en la sala de profesores y de Severus y Lily ni sus luces, para desconcierto de Harry que la verdad y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Peor fue aún al preguntar al resto del profesorado presente, el cual dio respuestas poco satisfactorias pues la verdad no tenían ni idea de lo que había estado haciendo Severus durante las tres últimas semanas y mucho menos tenía ninguno de ellos idea de a donde se iba o llevaba a Lily, solo de que lo más probable era que arribara cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde.

Teniendo en cuenta que apenas y pasaban de la una, Draco y familia simplemente decidieron retirarse luego de comer junto a los profesores e intercambiar algunas anécdotas puesto que la idea de pasar más de 3 horas con Potter no era para nada de su agrado y de todas maneras el ojiverde parecía ocupado.

Aunque la incógnita ya estaba sembrada en Harry ¿A dónde iba y que hacía Severus todos los días? ¡Y desde hacía 3 semanas!

 _*No Harry, Severus te ama y te desea, te lo ha demostrado con creces.*_

Sin embargo esa opresión en su pecho simplemente se hizo más fuerte.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus por su parte estaba en medio de la práctica semanal con corte gratuito de cabello y no podía negar que había mejorado muchísimo.

Lily a su lado veía con atención como su papá se las arreglaba para dejar a la señora desgreñada que había llegado hacía como media hora atrás toda bonita y elegante tras un corte y un lavado de cabello.

\- "Eso fue perfecto Severus."- lo agasajó Jim, quien era su instructor a cargo para la práctica del día y que de los tres dueños de _"The Last Frontier"_ era el más burbujeante y amistoso, además de que luego de que Severus admitiese que era gay y que la otra figura paterna de Lily también era un hombre, se había vuelto costumbre para Jim el hablarle del lógico, serio y perfecto Sr. Grayson, por quien el rubio estaba hasta los huesos.

Y el presente momento no fue la excepción a la regla.

\- "Creo que le voy a decir al Sr. Grayson que te deje cortarle el pelo en la práctica de graduación del próximo domingo. Si voy a dejar que alguien ponga sus manos sobre ese maravilloso y sedoso cabello, solo puede ser el mejor de la clase. Y de todas maneras tú le caíste muy bien cuando te conoció Severus, algo que lo muy pocas personas puede jactarse."

Severus arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario pero no dijo nada y tampoco fue necesario.

\- "¡No tío Jim!"- protestó la niña a su lado- "Papá nos va a cortar el pelo a papi y a mí el próximo domingo, no a tu novio."- expresó enfurruñada mientras hacía un mohín- "Dile a otra persona."

Jim le hizo morritos a la niña y luego miró con intención a Severus, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros.

\- "Ya escuchaste a la señorita, mi agenda para la práctica final está llena."

Jim tan solo lanzó una risotada y se fue a ver a las otras alumnas mientras una nueva persona se sentaba en la silla de Severus.

*La última del día y vuelvo a casa.*- pensó el hombre con un suspiro mientras las ganas de hundir sus manos en el cabello rebelde de su esposo crecían tras cada movimiento de peine y tijeras que hacía.

La verdad era que casi cada noche de la semana Severus había estado teniendo encuentros altamente candentes con su marido y esa noche seguro no iba a ser la excepción. Y lo mejor de todo era hundir luego las manos en ese cabello mientras imaginaba todo lo que iba a hacerle en el futuro.

Otro pensamiento entonces inundó su mente y lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.

 _*Creo que tengo un nuevo fetiche.*_

Bien, él no se quejaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus llegó casi volando a Hogwarts (figurativamente hablando, nada de escobas) con la firme idea de practicar sus peinados en Lily al día siguiente por la mañana (justo antes de comenzar el día de trabajo normal separando ingredientes para pociones y trozando lo que necesitase ser trozado).

Pero ese día tenía antojo de meter las manos en otro cabello. Quería hundir sus dedos en la melena indomable de su marido mientras devoraba su boca a besos.

Wow, este curso le estaba afectando algo.

Así que pasó junto a la niña por las puertas de entrada y se dirigió a sus habitaciones sin siquiera reparar en las miradas preocupadas del resto de habitantes del casi vacío castillo. Tal vez debió de haberlo hecho, pero tenía la mente en otro lado.

Llegó de buen humor, listo para una pequeña sesión de besos con Harry y cumplir con su antojo concerniente a ese cabello rebelde, antes de pedir algo para comer. Eso seguro le abría el apetito.

Abrió las puertas de sus aposentos.

\- "Ya estamos en casa."- anunció con voz suave justo antes de soltar a la pelirrojita, quien se aventuró a ir a abrazar a su papi, el cual esperaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Harry devolvió el abrazo a la niña de manera un poco tímida, lo cual hizo alzar una ceja inquisitiva al ojinegro. Harry NUNCA abrazaba a Lily sin mostrar pura emoción en los ojos.

¿Habrá sucedido algo? Algo le decía que los besos tendrían que esperar.

\- "Y... ¿Qué tal les fue hoy?"- preguntó un Harry aún tímido y Severus asintió mientras contestaba.

\- "Bien, nada fuera de lo normal."- terminó de sacarse el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero, justo antes de acercarse al otro sillón frente a la chimenea y sentarse allí, desde donde miró a Harry- "¿Y aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?"

Harry observó a Severus y suspiró antes de anunciar.

\- "Draco, Ginny y Scorpius vinieron de visita... pero se fueron temprano al ver que ustedes no estaban."

Severus se encogió de hombros mientras invocaba a uno de los elfos del castillo y solicitaba un servicio de té para si mismo y su esposo, y una taza de leche tibia para su hija.

\- "Lo siento por él, pero no lo considero ninguna tragedia. No puedo estar siempre dispuesto para cuando se le ocurra caer de visita."- justo en ese momento el té y la leche llegaron y Severus indicó al elfo que por favor llevase la leche donde la niña mientras que él se ocupaba de servir té para si mismo y para Harry.

Harry aceptó la taza que le era ofrecida y tragó saliva antes de decir lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta desde esa tarde.

\- "No supe que decirle cuando me preguntó a donde habías ido."

Severus, que tenía la taza a medio camino miró a Harry con una ceja alzada.

\- "No creo que sea de incumbencia de mi ahijado el adónde voy."- replicó el hombre mientras miraba a un Harry que lo miraba casi atormentado.

\- "Severus..."- dijo por fin el más joven- "No tengo idea de a donde fueron ni tú ni Lily... ¿Tampoco es de mi incumbencia saber a dónde vas? ¿A dónde has ido durante las últimas tres semanas?"

La discusión que siguió luego de eso fue bastante fuerte, y si no llegó al nivel de pelea fue solo porque Lily estaba en su cuarto al costado y la verdad a Severus ni se le ocurrió insonorizar la habitación por el mal rato que pasó.

¿A quién carajos creía Harry que tenía por marido? ¿Al siguiente Gilderoy Lockhart?

Severus había tratado de todo, iniciando por disculparse con Harry (lo que el ojiverde tomó en un inicio como la afirmación de que Severus había buscado otros brazos) para luego tratar de explicarle que estaba tomando un curso de Corte y Peinado, ante lo cual Harry lo miró entre dolido y molesto, obviamente no creyendo ni una palabra.

Era difícil de creer ¡Pero era cierto!.

Finalmente Severus había estallado y había mandado a su marido cabezotas (y ese fantástico y rebelde cabello negro en el que NO iba a poder meter las manos esa noche) al quinto infierno.

Tras lo cual había ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo para bajar el mal rato, solo para encontrarse con Albus y Minerva caminando también y tener otro mal rato.

El viejo metiche y la vieja gata también habían creído que Severus estaba viendo a alguien ¡Y que se llevaba a Lily de pantalla! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Severus estuvo a un pelo de rana calva de maldecirlos a los dos, pero se contentó con gritarles unas cuantas verdades y mandarlos al diablo también. De ser posible, regresó aún mucho más molesto e indignado a sus habitaciones, mientras pensaba seriamente el dejar el curso sin terminar, tal vez no valía la pena después de todo.

Solo para encontrarse al final con un lloroso Harry, quien ya había mandado a Lily a la cama (eran más de las 8 de la noche) y le preguntó con voz trémula.

\- "¿Es 'Jim' mejor que yo?"

La ceja de Severus crispó y en un dos por tres decidió:

Primero: Que no iba a dormir en sus habitaciones esa noche por nada del mundo, o sería el autor de un crimen pasional, porque mataría a su marido por idiota.

Y segundo: Iba a terminar el maldito curso y luego le restregaría el certificado a Harry en su estúpida nariz... ¡Como se que llamaba Severus Snape!... (de Potter).

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ese lunes fue un difícil inicio de semana. Severus tuvo que explicarle a una nada feliz pequeña pelirroja que ya no iba a poder llevarla más con él a las clases... y tal vez tampoco a la graduación.

\- "¡Pero tienes que llevarme para hacerme mi peinado especial!"- gruñó la niña de una manera muy Snape- "Sino tío Jim va a hacer que el Sr. Grayson se siente en tu silla."- terminó cruzándose de brazos.

Severus entonces casi sonrió, mientras besaba la pequeña cabeza.

\- "Nunca dejaré que el Sr. Grayson tome tu lugar, no tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Pero Lily solo resopló y a pesar de que se quedó en el castillo, decidió estar molesta con todos en él, especialmente luego de que el abuelito Albus le preguntase si prefería al tal tío Jim sobre su papi ¡¿Qué tenía que ver el tío Jim con su papi?! Sin embargo todo lo que los adultos del castillo dijeron ese lunes solo hizo a la pequeña entender que si su papá no la llevaba, era culpa de los demás y eso simplemente la hizo enojarse más y dejar de hablar con todos, incluyendo su papi quien se estaba portando de lo más 'ilógico' (había aprendido esa palabra del Sr. Grayson y le gustaba).

Así que luego del lunes, entre el martes y el sábado fueron días de mucha tensión para Severus. No dormía en su cama junto a Harry, sino en un camastro en el aula de Pociones, donde luego de pasar gran parte de la noche trabajando en sus ingredientes o caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, se obligaba a si mismo a dormir un poco. Además de eso la falta de Lily en las clases le había dado que hablar a todas las chismosas del curso, a las cuales por supuesto Severus ignoraba; por lo menos Jim había tomado todo el asunto con mucho humor y había reído bastante al saberse el objeto de los celos de su marido (por lo menos alguien se divertía).

\- "Por todos los cielos, solo dile la verdad Severus... o tráelo de la oreja por último. Apuesto que si serías capaz de arrastrarlo hasta aquí si te lo propusieras."- le dijo el rubio coqueto con un guiño y el ojinegro tan solo gruñó... Ya lo había intentado, había intentado decir la verdad y el mocoso idiota tan solo lo había mirado con lágrimas en los ojos, como un perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia... Grrrrrr.

Y para cuando llegó el domingo, no solo Severus y Harry seguían sin hablarse, sino que Severus no le hablaba a nadie a excepción de Lily; además de que el hombre se sentía en líneas generales, bastante más deprimido que molesto a estas alturas.

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y el evento especial principal comenzaba las 11 de la mañana, para luego tener la pequeña ceremonia de graduación a partir de las 4 de la tarde.

Severus ni siquiera tenía un modelo, y a pesar de su promesa a comienzos de la semana a Lily, algo le decía que iba a tener que aceptar al novio de Jim como modelo y a quien se le cruzase en el camino para completar la cuota y sacar el certificado.

Sin embargo, ya nada tenía el mismo encanto.

Terminó de alistar su traje de etiqueta muggle con un hechizo antiarrugas para la ceremonia final y lo colocó en un portatrajes y se decidió a salir temprano para evitar ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su niña al saber que no iba a poder llevarla.

Vaya idea terminó siendo el tomar el curso.

Severus simplemente negó y salió del lugar. Mejor apurar el paso y terminar con todo rápido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lily salió corriendo de su cama al ver la hora ¡Era tarde! y ella tenía que estar lista para ir a modelar para su papá y luego a la ceremonia de graduación.

Salió descalza de las habitaciones Snape-Potter y sin importarle el frío suelo fue derechito a la oficina de su papá.

Solo para no encontrarlo.

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y regresó triste a las habitaciones que eran el hogar de la familia. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su papi que la recibió con gran consternación.

\- "Lily mi amor ¿qué te pasó?"- preguntó Harry mientras esperaba que por fin su hija le dirigiera la palabra.

Desde inicios de semana que apenas le hablaba y eso solo había aumentado más leña al fuego de su depresión.

\- "¡Se fue!"- anunció entonces una alterada niña y a Harry se le fue el alma a los pies.

¿Se fue? ¿Quién se fue? ¿Severus?

¡Por Merlín! ¡Severus lo había abandonado!

¡¿Pero con quién?!

\- "¿Con... el tal Jim?"- preguntó Harry en voz alta de manera inconsciente.

Las lágrimas acudieron entonces de manera masiva a los ojos de la niña.

\- "¡Si!... ¡Y ahora el Sr. Grayson se va a sentar en la silla de papá y yo no voy a poder usar mi vestido nuevo!"- grito la pequeña de seis años, justo antes de largarse a llorar.

Y de que a Harry se le pasara la angustia de sopetón, para dar paso al lío cerebral más enredado con el que había ido a encontrarse.

\- "¡¿Qué?!"- preguntó Harry por completo alucinado- "¿Qué significa que un tal Grayson se va a sentar en la silla de papá? ¿Lily, de que estás hablando? ¿Quién es el tal Grayson?"- preguntó Harry ahora realmente confundido.

Lily lo miró tratando de dejar de llorar... y tratando de dejar de pensar que su papá tenía razón y su papi era tonto.

\- "¡Es el novio del tío Jim!"- urgió la niña y a Harry la mandíbula se le fue al suelo.

\- "No-novio... Lily, ¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó el ojiverde con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

Así que cuando la pelirrojita finalmente terminó de explicarle a su papi todo con pelos y señales, incluyendo la propaganda que había guardado tan esmeradamente en su caja de recuerdos y mostrando el vestido que su papá le había comprado ya diez días atrás para el evento principal... Harry se sintió un verdadero idiota.

Severus en realidad estaba tomando un curso de Corte y Peinado, y había tratado de explicarle... y él no le había creído.

Y si lo que Lily decía era verdad, no tenían más tiempo que perder. Con un pase de varita se alistó a si mismo y a la niña y la tomó en brazos.

Tenía una cita a la cual asistir y no pensaba llegar tarde.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya casi era hora de comenzar con la prueba final, y Severus veía todo con algo de desgano... seguro ni siquiera iba a hacer un buen trabajo.

*Tal vez sería mejor simplemente retirarme.*- pensó con desgano, justo cuando el rubio instructor, Jim, entró junto a su adorado novio y fue directo hacia Severus.

\- "Llegamos a tiempo. Bueno Severus, aquí te dejo mi más preciada posesión así que me lo tratas muy bien."- expresó el rubio y el ojinegro asintió.

Sus planes de escape habían sido momentáneamente frustrados.

Dirigió al señor Grayson hacia su silla designada y revisó una vez más sus materiales. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al notar todos los pequeños adornos que había comprado para hacerle a Lily un peinado de princesa, tal y como ella le había pedido.

Suspiró mientras le pedía al hombre que se sentara mientras él preparaba lo que iba a usar.

Entonces un par de voces se escucharon en sus oídos... debía de ser su imaginación, ni Lily ni Harry estaban allí. Más al levantar la vista, los vió tratando de pasar por entre los asistentes al evento para llegar hasta donde los estudiantes estaban dispuestos.

Ambos estaban vestidos de manera formal pero sus cabezas eran un desastre. El cabello (tanto el azabache como el rojo) volaban en todas direcciones y se resistían a seguir las leyes de la gravedad física. Severus jamás había visto escena más hermosa.

Harry y Lily finalmente llegaron hacia donde se encontraban los estudiantes con sus modelos y se acercaron a Severus.

\- "Fui un tonto, lo siento."- susurró Harry a su marido, mientras trataba de coger nuevos aires.

\- "Esta bien... ya estoy acostumbrado."- fue la respuesta de Severus, a quien todo el enojo y la frustración de pronto le parecían cosa de un pasado muy remoto.

Jim se acercó entonces al notar el callado alboroto y el hecho de que su novio se levantaba de la silla.

\- "Creo que ya no soy necesario."- dijo este con una seria media sonrisa al tiempo que la pequeña pelirroja tomaba su lugar y sin resentimientos se alejó, llevando al rubio instructor consigo.

La siguiente hora, Harry no pudo hacer menos que maravillarse al ver la manos de Severus trabajar en el largo y rebelde cabello de Lily... y algo se le removió por dentro. Esas manos... esas manos. Qué manera de moverse, incluso más sensuales que al moverse sobre su cuerpo en las noches de...

No Harry, no pienses en eso que estás en un lugar público ¡Por Merlín!... pero esas manos, nunca más iba a poder verlas de la misma manera.

Y cuando llegó su turno...

Fue mágico, para ambos hombres. Las manos de Severus recorrieron su cuero cabelludo de una manera tan sensual que Harry tuvo muchos problemas para no comenzar a gemir de placer ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?... nunca más iba a dejar que Severus pusiera sus manos en otra cabeza, excepto en la de Lily claro está.

Así que para cuando terminó la prueba, Severus pasó con honores y Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Esperó junto a su hija que el certificado fuera entregado y vió con satisfacción que Severus recibía el suyo con orgullo. Y cuando los instructores del curso le preguntaron si se quedarían para la celebración post-graduación del grupo, Harry aceptó con gusto.

Después de todo, estaba arreglado con todo y peinado de gala.

Así que rato después mientras Lily comía pastel con toda la alegría de una niña de 6 años, Harry abrazó a Severus y pidió perdón una vez más.

\- "Fui un tonto por dejarme llevar por los demás y no escucharte. En serio lo siento."

Severus lo perdonó sin dudarlo, la verdad era que esa semana lo había extrañado mucho más que las tres que Harry pasó lejos; tal vez porque en esa ocasión lo tenía al lado y sin poder hablarle y eso dolía más.

Pero ya todo estaba arreglado.

Así que cerca de las 8 de la noche, con Lily dormida y en brazos y ambos satisfechos de estar bien de nuevo y con el certificado a buen recaudo, salieron del Centro Comercial en cuyo salón de eventos se llevó a cabo la graduación y decidieron salir para encaminarse al Caldero Chorreante.

Y ya saliendo del lugar pasaron frente a la pizarra de anuncios, donde de pronto un cartel llamó la atención a Harry.

\- "¡Oh! Un curso de chocolatería."- anunció Harry animado mientras leía la propaganda- "Aquí dice que dura dos semanas, a tres veces por semana. Siempre quise aprender a hacer esos chocolates rellenos de cremas diferentes... ¿Crees que pueda, amor?"

Snape enarcó una ceja... Harry y chocolates... Harry completamente embadurnado en chocolate.

Un tinte cubrió sus mejillas y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó a los labios del profesor de Pociones.

¿Por qué no?

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, otro fic Snarry causado por la gente de la Mazmorra... las amo a todas, los retos son una inspiración. Y también lo fue la película "Blow Dry" protagonizada por Alan Rickman en 2001, que fue la musa para gran parte de este fic, como muchas fans de Alan habrán podido apreciar, si es que han visto tan lindo film. No lo pude evitar y no me arrepiento.

Se suponía que este fic iba a publicarlo primero que "Lo que sucede en vacaciones, se queda en..." pero así es la inspiración. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y solo para que lo sepan, el cabello no es mi fetiche... son las botas altas que llegan, de ser posible, a la rodilla *o*

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
